


Death Is Like Fire (Please Burn Me)

by Redkarma16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rated M, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkarma16/pseuds/Redkarma16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow has been dead for over 100 years, one night she saves two young teenagers. Because of them she opens her home to the insane, the forgotten, and the undead. Over time Shadow starts to realize that the two young teenagers Ink and Sin are secretly in love. Since they helped her make a family, in return she wants to help the two confess their true feelings to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Crazy (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've been thinking of this project for awhile..so I thought I'd give it ago.
> 
> Tell me whatcha think!
> 
> ~Red

_Children have You ever met the Bogeyman before?_  
_No, of course You haven't for You're much too good, I'm sure;_  
_Don't You be afraid of him if he should visit You,_  
_He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do._

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_  
_Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can._  
_Just pretend that you're a crocodile_  
_And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile._

 _Say Shoo shoo and stick him with a pin._  
_Bogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin._  
_Say buzz buzz just like the wasps that sting._  
_Bogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings._

Sin slowly padded across the cold cement floor in bare feet, cruising silently. Ink escaped her room once more. 

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman!_

_Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed_  
_For he will never guess that they are only made of lead._

 _Say Hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep!_  
_If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep!_  
_Sing this tune you children one and all_  
_Bogeyman will run away, he'll think it's Henry Hall!_

 _When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky;_  
_And your Mummy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby._  
_Tell her that the bogeyman no longer frightens you!_  
_Uncle Henry's very kindly told you what to do!_

Giggles bounced off the walls in between lyrics as the blonde hair woman inched closer to the other girl. The younger girl loved this song.

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman!_

_Don't let him come too close to you, He'll catch you if he can._  
_Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog!_  
_Then shout out, 'Fetch him, Teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog._

 _Say Meoow, pretend that you're a cat_  
_He'll think you may scratch him that make him fall down flat;_  
_Just pretend he isn't really there_  
_You will find that Bogey man will vanish in thin air!_

 _Here's one way to catch him without fail!_  
_Just keep a little salt with you_  
_and put it on his tail!_

The record player slowly screeched at the end of the song before silence over came the darkened room. 

A light pink tounge slipped out to moisturize cracked thin lips. "Ink you down here lovely?"

A child like voice respond in a whisper as the older woman stopped. "Do you know how a Raven is like a writing desk?"

The woman rolled her eyes, the dark hair girl was watching _Alice In Wonderland_ again. In a playful voice the older teen yelled "Well...that's simple silly girl. Their both as black as ink!" 

The giggled that filled the room warmed Sin's unbeating heart. "Exactly!! They both need me!" 

"Wher-"

Jet black waves suffocated Sin as a warm solid body pinned hers to the uneven ground. The taller girl scrunched her nose in hopes not to sneeze as stray locks of hair ticked her nose.

After a few moments the dark hair girl slowly sat up straddling the other girls hips. Pale knees rested on each side of the taller girls. Small hands pressed against the blondes chest. 

"Miss me?" 

The older teen chucked as she study her friend. "Always lovely, you know it's to late to be playing right now..right?" 

Ink groan as pitch black eyes found Sin's. "But Mr. Sandman said I could play! He's warming up my tea!" Sin hated it when he played with Ink, the boy always got the girl in trouble. 

Inhaling slowly white eyes meet black. "Didn't Mr. Sandman tell you? The microwave is broken? That lazy boy must of fell asleep against the kitchen table!" 

The younger teen gasped "WHAT! Oh..that's no good. Nope...not at all. He was..he was..going to make me play all by myself?"

Sin reached up slowly, a soft thumb brushed over pale white skin wiping away black liquid where tears should be. 

"Shh..it's okay Inky. Do you wanna have a slumber party in my playroom? You can sleep in my _big_ fluffy bed!" 

The only answer the taller girl got was cold slim fingers pulling her up and yanking the blonde through the metal stain door. 


	2. Stitches Are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little about Ink & Sin. Shadow comes to find Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying!
> 
> Warning: Light Talk Of Torture/ Mutilation.
> 
> ~Red ❤️

_The teenagers knife cut through the mans skin like melted butter, white dilated eyes watched as slabs of tainted ugly flesh fell off her canvas. She'd make him pure, throw away the tattered leather that now laid on the dusty ground._

_"Shh..you are going to become beautiful.."_

_The whimpers and silent cry's made the girls blood hum with extreme pleasure, her core throb in anticipation as red liquids flooded over pale boney fingers._

_"Your doing so good...Mr. Smiles."_

_A light giggle left pale crack lips as Sin moved back a little to observe her work with pride burning deep in the woman's chest._

_It was a beautiful site, oh indeed it was._

_A torso of a pale man sat limp on top of a marble table, matted bloody hair sticked to the sides of his temples._

_The woman would of ask him to look at her, but she already stitched his eyes closed. Thin red thread pulled at his eyelids. Making a lovely X pattern across bruised skin._

_The blonde would of ask him to speak but his lips where closed just as tight, black thin threads tucked away neatly. Buried deep in pale white skin where kissable lips should be, making a wonderful smile out of black X's._

_A soft whisper brushed against the teens ear._

_"I-I don't like like game anymore...Sin."_

_The blonde hair girl froze as if she was just drowned in ice cold water. Her lungs forgot how to work, white panicked eyes snapped back up to see charcoal black instead of Mr. Smiles lovely stitched eyes._

**"INKY!"**

\---

The blonde woke up gasping, her dead heart felt like a butterfly slamming it's wings hard against her ribcage, trying to clam it's freedom.

But the girl became grounded as two small hands slowly slipped under the hem of her nightshirt wrapping around the teens waist, slim fingers pressed firmly against the heat of the woman's flesh. Calling the blonde back silently before the girl recognized the weight against her chest pinning her down. Black wild hair tickled the blonde's nose as the younger teen nuzzled into the crook of her neck further.

"Oh Ink.."

A few warm trails of blood leaked down pale cheeks before hearing a soft voice vibrate against her skin. "Did you dream of Mr. Smiles again?" The taller girl nodded as she pulled her friend even closer. Wishing the smaller teen could melt into her body. "He almost took you away from me again."

Sin will never forget the night Mr. Smiles broke into their home and almost took Ink away. The night still burned in the back of her memory.

The screaming, the laughing.

Ink's black blood on the man's hands as he tried to tare the girl apart limb by limb.

He was _real_.

The scars that peeked out of the younger girls t-shirt was proof. Subconsciously soft fingertips lightly traced the stitches where Sin sowed Ink back together. 

He tried to kill _her_ Inky.

So Sin punished him, making sure the man never forgot to smile. In a jar far away from anyone's sight the blonde kept his tongue, ear's, and eye's as a prize.

 _Hear no evil._  
_Speak no evil._  
_See no evil._

Last thing the man heard before his ear's where cut off slowly by a dull rusty knife (Sin's favorite torture device) was the teens laugh echoing into the dark.

\---

Shadow pushed open the door to Sin's room in a rush "WHERE IS SH-"

A bur of black flashed past Sin as she watched Shadow being tackled by a over joyed Ink. Chuckling the blonde rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows. "Oh don't blow a ovary Shadow, the kid stayed here with me last night. She's just fine."

Ink stuck her tounge out at the older teen. "I'm only a year younger then you!" The blonde playfully mumble "You differently don't act your age...at all." Knowing the other two girls where close enough to hear.

Earning her a chuckle from Shadow and the finger from Ink. "Don't make promises you can't keep Ink!" The flush that spread across the dark hair girls cheeks was a good enough answer for the older teen.

Shadow wrapped Ink up in her arms lovingly. "Let's go get some breakfast. Let grumpy pants get some more sleep." Before heading through the door, Ink cradle safe in the taller woman's arms.

Neither one heard the blonde yelling after them.

\---

It was Shadow's job, she loved the unlovable. She protected the unwanted and earned the trust of the broken-hearted.

They called her "Mother Death" but she was very much full of life.

She was made to love the jaded and forgotten. For the woman was forgotten too, lost for the longest time until she met Sin and Ink.

The brown hair girl found them huddle together in an alleyway. Hand in hand, Sin held Ink so close to her chest. Shadow thought the girl mite brake the thin frame clinging to her.

Slowly her family grew, she met each one in the darkest moments of their life's and offered them love and shelter.

Some maybe _"insane"_ or _"weird"_ some may even be _"Serial killers"_ but no one knew there story like Shadow does.

 


	3. It's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin realize something and Ink gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a bit! I'll be posting more soon!
> 
> Thank you as always for kudos/comments!
> 
> ~Red

_**Nimble fingers slowly started to ghosted over Shadows spine, dragging the woman out of her thoughts as soft velvet lips torturously started to lick and nip at sensitive skin.** _

_**The sound that ripped out the brunette's throat was almost sinful, but the dirty moan the woman heard in response wrecked her.** _

_**"Nnnh..Fuc-"** _

_**The other women took pride in making the brunette like this, only her touch could drive the usually very serious Shadow into a writhing mess.** _

_**"Mmm...looks like I finally have your undivided attention." Chocolate eyes refocus to meet honey. "Jay..." It wasn't a warning or a threat it was a plead, the other girl needed to feel the dirty blondes hands and lips over every inch of burning flesh.** _

_**"You drive me crazy Dow...I am so addicted to you." The younger girl sometimes hated what that damn silky voice did to her insides. Felt like a Volcano was released deep inside her core, overflowing burning her blood and running up her bones.** _

_**Shadow leaned forward catching those wicked lips before they could find more skin to tease, in between kisses the woman whisper against her lovers lips. "Show me...if you don't I'll go fucking mad."** _

_**The thickness of the blondes laugh made something blossom in the younger woman's chest, something Shadow tried to ignore for a very long time.** _

_**"God...I love you.."** _

_**Both women froze as those words hung quietly in the air, Shadow sighed. Those words have been on the girls lips for the longest time, itching to be free. "I-I can't see myself without you-"** _

_**Two soft hands cupped flushed cheeks as Jayime pressed her lips gently into Shadows trembling ones.** _

_**"I love you too."** _

\---

The young woman woke up feeling a smile slowly spread across her face as the weight behind her shifted. It's been awhile since that dream, the day she confessed her feelings for the dirty blonde nuzzled deep in between her shoulder blades.

"Good morning Dow" was whispered softly into her ear as two strong arms pulled the brunette in tighter to the taller fame behind her. Jayime always reminded Shadow of a kola-bear in the morning, cuddly and clingy.

But the woman would never admit to it.

The only way the other woman could sleep was to be curled around the smaller frame caged lovingly in her arms, "G'Morning Jay."

The older women whimpered lightly as the other girl slowly peeled herself from her girlfriend, turning over to face her. "We have to help Sin and Ink, because of them I found you. Now they deserve the chance to be together."

"Huh? They like each other?" Shadow giggled at the sleepy women "More then like each other..the way Sin looks at Ink is how I did before I told you how I felt."

Honey eyes found dark brown "Are you sure Ink feels the same?" Soft lips found the older girls. "She looks at Sin the way you did before you knew I was yours."

\---

Charcoal eyes haunted the teens dreams, Sin remembers the first night she saw Ink. The neon lights shined against the girls porcelain skin, the younger teen was dancing to her own beat in the middle of a crowded room.

Black thick tassels swayed in rhythm with the small black dress that fit snugly against a small frame.

Maybe it was a infatuation with the unknown woman and why she would of pick this kind of club or maybe it was the lust that pumped through the blonde's veins watching Ink arch her back as her hips rolled to the beat that gave the girl the courage to approach the china doll.

 _ **"Hey there"**_  
  
_**The blonde smile as she slid into the seat next to the vixen who been calling her all night.**_

_**"I saw you on the dance floor earlier, are you here by yourself?"** _

_**Eyes black as night found pure white "I'm not anymore."** _

_**Sin wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off the girl face. To lace her fingers through thick waves that spread over slim shoulders, to hear what the teen sounded like unraveled in the blonde's arms. To make the woman moan and whimper as the older girl played her body slowly like a violin.** _

_**"What a shame you attended alone, your beautiful. I'm Sin, what's you're name lovely?"** _

_**The giggle that came out the younger teens lips made Sin's unbeaten heart flutter as well as made her fingers itch to find what waited underneath that naughty little black dress.**_

_**Was the smaller girl wearing anything under there..or would Sin get a delicious surprise.** _

_**"My name is Ink."** _

  
Either way it was the best decision the older girl ever made, in that moment the blonde realized all she wanted was that girl. Her lust turned into something more.

Sin was the kind of girl who played, got off, and then found a new adventure somewhere else.

If it was a good fuck she would agree to see them once again but that's was too dangerous for the woman, especially when the one nightstands wanted more then what she was willing to give.

Ink was different..

Sin just wanted to be around the china doll day and night, just to hear her cute giggle.

Or watch how the small girl would blush.

The younger teen always blew the blonde's mind, some people believe Ink could act a bit childish at times but she is one of the deepest souls Sin has ever meet. Keeping that bit of innocence has kept the dark hair girl sane.

The older girl has seen her sometimes playful Inky turn into the intense young woman that stole her wild heart back on that dance floor. She is not as childish as she seems, the smaller girl just try's to bring joy and laughter to such a dark world.

Sin's world.

\---

The gravel under her feet shifted as Ink slid to halt, Back eyes darted back and forth as her heart hit the ground.

How did this even happen, Shadow sent her out for a few items and now she's on the run.

Looking around the girl realized how fucked she really was, the teen was herded into the playground blindly. The hunters where always out at night looking for prey, and the china doll was their new toy.

Lights blinded the woman as the carousel started to move slowly across the way from where she paused. The light squeak of the metal struggling as the beast turned made Ink's skin crawl, the bulky flesh like objects wrapped up in bloody plastic where horses should be didn't help at all.

Ink was pretty sure this is where all the missing ended up, made apart of this twisted carnival. Rusted red blades slowly sliced up and down into flesh as the carousel moved faster each spin.

The teen muttered quietly "I hate clowns..I hate them so much."

A crackling laugh brought the girl back form her now fleeting thoughts, on instinct the china doll dove into a tent without thinking. Ducking behind the first solid object she found.

"Oh little girl..where did you go? Dont you wanna play with me? The eerie voice whispered in the dark as Ink shook her head silently. "Oooooh little girl."

The voice came closer to the flap of the tent "Little...ggggirl..." The laugh that left it's mouth was more creepy then the first one she heard.

After what felt like a century it gave up moving to a different tent.

Now was her chance, bracing her slim body against to the back of the tent, Ink claimed her heart.

_Thump.. thump... thump.._

The dark hair girl paused, the sound came from above her, looking up the teen watched purple-blue like veins pump slowly through yellow colored stretched skin. Stitched in random patterns around her.

A shudder went down the China dolls spine. "The tent is alive.."

 

 

 


End file.
